Team Rocket's Trip To The Fair Part 1
by Pokemon Kid
Summary: Team Rocket gets a day off, so they go to the fair!


Team Rocket's trip to the Fair  
  
By Pokemon Kid  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie, James, Mondo, Pokemon, Teletubbies, jeeps, McDonald's, Burger King, etc.   
Rating: G  
Summary: TR takes a trip to the fair!   
Part 1  
Author's Note: WOW! I'm a writer! I accually wrote a fanfiction! WOW! OK, here's my first ever fanfic! Send flames, critisism, and anything else to geodude513@hotmail.com .  
P.S. Sorry about all the problems at once, I just think that's kinda funny when that happens. P.P.S. Suck my paragraphing.  
  
Meowth leaped out of bed extra early and jumped on top of Jessie and James's sleeping bags. "MEOWTH! Get up! Today's da day we get ta go on our trip to da fair!"   
Jessie, angry about getting woken up at three 'o clock in the morning, leaped out of bed and whacked Meowth with a mallet and a fan at the same time.   
"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEAUTY SLEEP! MY PERFECTION WILL BE RUINED IF I DON'T GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" screamed Jessie. Meowth lay on the ground with swirly eyes but jumped up and scratched Jessie across the face. "Take dat! And dat!" yeled Meowth. "MY FACE! I'LL SHOW YOU MANGY HAIRBALL BARFER!" screamed Jessie. So she started chasing Meowth around the campsite, whamming down hr mallet every foot she ran. Think of it as a live Whack-A-Mole game. "MEOWTH! I'm gonna hafta report ya to the COPA! (Cruelty Of Pokemon Association)."   
James finally groggily pulled himself up and muttered sleepily,"Jessie? Meowth? What's going on her-AAAAHHHHH!" James leaped out of the way just in time just as Jessie whacked James's sleeping bag with her mallet.   
  
"Jessie! You almost ripped my Teletubby pajamas!" Jessie and Meowth stopped chasing and running from each other and try to get a glimpse of James. James wondered why Jessie and Meowth were staring at him, but then he realized what he just said, and dived back into his sleeping bag. "I mean you almost ripped my- er, um.... REALLY FUNNY PAJAMAS!" Jessie and Meowth look at each other and then start laughing.   
"James...I....didn't....know...you....had....Tele...tubby...pajamas...."gasped Jessie between laughs. "Meowth..hee hee...you do have 'Really Funny' pajamas!...."laughed Meowth. James gives up and jumps out of bed and quickly got on his Team Rocket uniform in 1.8 seconds. Then he starts cooking breakfast and does that in 2.4 seconds. "Jessie, Meowth, beakfast's ready," James said hopefully, trying to get Jessie and Meowth's minds of his PJs."James, thank you but have you realized it's not even FIVE 'O CLOCK IN THE MORNING YET!!!" "Yes, but today's the day we have to travel for a couple days to get to the fair and we better start early!" said James. "You're right!" said Jessie. And The Rockets ate breakfast in 1.2 seconds. "Okay, let's go!" yelled James.  
  
Jessie went in the forest and came out with a dull green jeep. "Wow Jessie, where'd you get the jeep?" Jessie muttered something. James and Meowth got in the jeep, and they drove away.   
"Jessie, don't we need to get Mondo?" asked James. "Oh yeah, we need Mondo!" said Jessie. Team Rocket drove for a bit until they came to an open field, where Mondo was playing with his Ditto. When Mondo noticed that Team Rocket was watching, he quickly grabbed Ditto and ran up to the jeep. "Hi! Sorry about not being at camp, I didn't know you guys would be up at four in the morning!" he said nervously. "  
We'd still be asleep, but today's the day we go to the fair!" said James. "Get in or we'll leave you behind!" said Jessie. Mondo, like any other kid his age, still liked the fair so he hopped in the jeep. And off they drove.   
"Jessie?" "Yes James?" "Won't the people at the fair get a little suspicious if we go wearing our uniforms?"asked James. "And we might run into police on the way!" added Mondo. "You two are right. Let's get on some normal clothes." replied Jessie. So the three Rockets got on some-er-SEMI normal clothes. Jessie was wearing a pink dress. James was wearing a yellow T-shirt with the Pokemon League logo on the back and denim jeans. And Mondo had on a black shirt with a Poké Ball on it and blue shorts. He also had on a plain red cap. What the Rockets were trying to do was convince people that they were a normal couple and Mondo was their son.   
Mondo, though, was pretty jealous of James, because he had a huge crush on Jessie. Off they went.   
"Jessie?" "What James?" "This fake moustache itches." "Ignore the itch." "Jessie?" "YES James?" "Koffing sludged up the inside of his Pokeball." "Clean it later." "Jessie?" "WHAT Meowth?" " James went over the line of his side of the car." "James, stop it." "Jessie?" YES MEOWTH?" "I chipped my claw." "We'll take you to the Pokemon Center later." "Jessie?" "What is it Mondo?" "Meowth scratched me." "Meowth, don't scratch Mondo." "Jessie?" "YES MONDO?" "Ditto's getting carsick." "Recall him then." "Jessie?" Jessie braked the car. A vein popped out in Jessie's forehead. Her head got big and scary. She held her mallet. And she spoke in a dangerously soft voice with her teeth clenched. "What is it everybody?" "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" screamed everyone in the group besides Jessie.   
"Too bad there's not another one for 300 miles," Jessie said after she'd hit everyone with her mallet. 'Never anger the driver!' thought Jessie triumphantly. It was peaceful for a while, partly because the wrath of Jessie's mallet had knocked everyone out. Then when the three people in the back seat woke up, Jessie gave them a lecture that mostly centered on that she was not their mother and if they had a problem to do something about it themselves.  
  
After that, though, things really got crazy. "Meowth, stay on your own side of the car!" "OW! James, you kicked me!" "That's because Meowth bit me!" "That was because a bee stung me!" "A bee? Where?" "Help!" "OW! Quit punching Mondo!" "I would'nt be punching at all if Meowth would've quit getting his tail in my eyes!" "Aaaah! There's the bee!" "Really?! Where?!?!" "Ouch! My leg! The bee stung me in the leg!" "THE BEE!!!!" "Aaaugggh! My eye! James, you kicked me in the eye! WAAAAAAHH!" "SORRY!"   
  
Jessie turned around and unfortunately got sucked into the major catfight(pun not totally intended) that as going on in the backseat of the jeep. If somebody had been driving the jeep, then the Rockets probably would have not drove off a cliff.... "Uh guys, we have a problem...." said Mondo. Everyone stopped fighting. "Not another one," groaned Jessie. "What's the problem?" "We just drove off a cliff." "Oh great." Then everyone realized what Mondo had said, and started freaking out. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna die!" "I want my mommy!" "I thought your mommy died." "I STILL WANT MY MOMMY!" "How can we survive this?" "I'm too young to die!" "I still have cartoons to watch, Pokemon to capture, and doughnuts to eat! I can't die!" The jeep hit the ground, and surprisingly, the jeep was still allright. But the Rockets..... "Ow....my head.....I hit my head.." "Meowth.... now I really need to go to the Pokemon Center...." "MY MAKEUP! NOOO!" "Does anybody have any ice? That bee sting really hurts..." The first voice belonged to James, the second belonged to Meowth, the third to Jessie, and the fourth to Mondo. "I guess we better get going again...." said Mondo. The Rockets piled into the jeep again and they continued their trip. "Jessie! Look! A restaunt!" screamed James delightfully. "YES! We're back in civilization!" yelled Mondo. "NO we are not stopping." "Jessie, WHY?" "Hamburgers is all we've ate in this dang trip!" " A GOOGLE OF BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, A GOOGLE OF BOTTLES OF BEER....."sang everybody exept Jessie. "ALRIGHT ALREADY! WE'RE STOPING!" screamed Jessie. Everybody in the backseat smiled, because they knew the only thing Jessie was weak against was their singing. They pulled into the parking lot. "MCDONALD'S! YES!" screamed James as he ran into the restraunt. "MCDONALD'S I LOVE YOU!" screamed James when he got inside the restraunt. Everybody stared at him. "Ah....heh heh...."said James sheepishly. At that moment Mondo, Jessie and Meowth burst through the doors. "Jessie! Help me! All these mean people are staring at me!" whined James as he launched himself into Jessie's arms. "JAMES GET OFF!!" screamed Jessie. "How much do you weigh?!?!?!?!" asked Jessie after dumping James on the floor. "Uh, 'scuse us..." siad Meowth as he and Mondo dragged Jessie and James out of the McDonald's. As soon as the threesome and one Pokemon got into the car, Jessie started yelling at James. "JAMES WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WE WERE ALL HUNGRY AND YOU RUINED A CHANCE TO EAT!" "You said before that we would'nt stop though!" whined James. "No matter, there's a Burger King right here," said Mondo nervously. He didn't want another fight to break out. "Yeah, you're right. Let's eat at Burger King." James grumbled something unreckonizable that sounded suspiciously like a bad word. "Jessie, James said a bad word," said Meowth. "Shut up, Meowth, I'm TRYING to drive here!" shouted Jessie, turning around to hit Meowth on the head with a mallet. "Um, Jessie?" asked Mondo. "What is it?" asked Jessie through gritted teeth. "We just missed the Burger King." Jessie groaned. "I hate this trip!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
